


Monograph of a Gerudo Rug

by GingerLotus



Series: Inseparable from Knowledge [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, One Shot, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLotus/pseuds/GingerLotus
Summary: Ganondorf invites Zelda to Gerudo Town for a romantic evening, but she has some ideas of her own.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Inseparable from Knowledge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625872
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Monograph of a Gerudo Rug

Gerudo rugs are more than just furnishings; they’re works of art. Traditionally, they are handwoven by vai when she becomes of age or to indicate she is ready to seek a life partner if she so chooses. The fibers are painstakingly dyed using the traditional methods and produce the most vibrant colors: Blue nightshade and sapphire for a brilliant indigo; topaz and mighty bananas for the perfect golden yellow; sunshroom and ruby for the traditional red of a bride.

Only the purest of vai use white to indicate a life of devotion to the seven. As diamonds and silent princesses are rare, white is not usually used in a rug, but more often in a veil and traditional ritual garb. Don’t confuse ‘pure’ with the silly Hylian definition. Gerudo purity pertains to the heart and spirit. A vai’s body is hers to do with as she pleases.

But we’re talking about rugs.

The weave matters. A high pile might indicate that the vai is seeking a luxurious life full of comforts and pampering. A tight flatwoven rug would be more suitable for the vai who wishes to have a home filled with tiny feet, as it will be more practical to keep clean as her family grows. Patterns are often strongly tied to tribe or family, although as the tribes have merged and blended over the years so have the patterns.

And if you are the king, rugs are a common gift when a vai seeks to be blessed with a child. Every room in the palace had at least one such rug adorning the floor, and the rooms used most by Ganondorf were layered so that not even a speck of the floor could be seen beneath.

The one that currently caught Gan’s attention was a plush rug with a dark crimson dye, the color of passion, with golden embroidery around the edges. The pattern itself was one of his own tribe, and the vai who had presented it was heavy with child and due any day now, as she had won favor with him over many many nights. 

But we’re not talking about her; we’re talking about the rug she had made, and how it would be quite unforgettable for a long time.

It just happened that this rug’s topography was going above and beyond its purpose, and Ganon could tell just how well it had been woven as his hands dug into the pile, testing its density and cushioning his knees. The rug was definitely more interesting today with his face down on it.

If someone had told him that he would be spending his evening being thoroughly fucked on his floor, he would have laughed and told them to pound sand. It was neither here nor there that the only pounding that was occurring in these sands was Ganondorf into said rug.

Not that he was complaining. He was just surprised that his romantic interlude had turned into...well, into this lewd degrading scenario.

Things had started off more or less normally. He had invited the queen to join him for a celebratory romantic evening for some random Hylian holiday he had heard about on his last trip to Hyrule. Zelda was a sucker for chivalry so he had sent the obligatory bouquet of flowers and a ruby heart necklace along with a note inviting her to dinner at his place. 

She arrived that evening all dressed in white Gerudo dress, accented with silver and gold embroidery. The ruby shined just below her clavicle, and was stunning against the pale flesh and garments. In her hands she held an oblong shaped box wrapped in red paper and a golden bow. 

“Is...that for me?” Gan asked. 

“Maybe, if you’re good,” she teased, kissing him on the cheek in greeting. He led her into Gerudo Town by the small of her back, thrilling at the heat of her skin under his fingertips. They were more free to be affectionate here as Gerudo didn’t cling to the ridiculous rules of impropriety as the prudish Hylians. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“Don’t thank me yet,” she smiled up at him. 

He tied an apron around his waist as they entered the kitchen. All of the ingredients had been prepared already. “Oh, something smells delicious” Zelda exclaimed, hopping up onto the counter, Ganondorf leaned over to collect a sweet kiss before grabbing a potholder and pulling a dish out of the oven. 

“Choose a wine from the stores, will you?” he called over his shoulder to her. She hopped off the counter and opened the cellar door. 

“Red or white?” she called up the stairs. 

“Red, I hope you like steak” he responded. 

He lifted the lid to reveal a deliciously gooey melted cheese layered with ripe warm fig in a fan pattern and sprinkled with nuts. He brought out a loaf of freshly baked bread and cut generous slices to dip into the appetizer. 

He set them down on the table while she brought him her preferred beverage; a well chosen pinot noir. “Excellent choice,” he complimented, taking it from her to open it and pour two glasses.

He scooped the cheese and fruit mixture onto a morsel of bread and fed the first bite to Zelda, whose eyes rolled as she let out a happy moan. “So good.” she said, taking the bread from him while he focused on the main course. 

It wasn’t long before he had placed a gourmet meal of steak and roasted vegetables in front of them. They hadn’t had a proper date in a while; both being bound by duty and kept busy with their people, it made having alone time difficult. Especially when they could only sneak kisses and flirtations when no one was looking, like the last time he had visited Hyrule Castle. It was exhausting to always be under prying eyes. The Gerudo were more than happy to support their blossoming relationship, and didn’t need to be told twice to make themselves scarce tonight. 

An empty bottle of wine and two full bellies later, Gan had asked if he could open his gift. 

“Mmmmnnooo,” Zelda said coquettishly. “Not until we’re in your room.”

Not needing another invitation, Gan swept her off her feet and carried her up the stairs. She had shrieked and buried her face in his chest. “Put me down you brute.” she grumbled breathlessly. He knew she hated being picked up but he still somehow managed to get away with it. He set her down gently on the bed and she kicked him backwards with enough force to knock him off his feet. 

This was a game he knew well. She would fight him and he’d eventually win, pinning her to the floor to have his way with her. The harder she fought the more he wanted her, and if he didn’t fight back she would claw until he did, which he had learned the hard way. She was a queen to be adored and respected, but when they were alone she wanted to be dominated and used. 

He pulled her down with him drawing out a quiet cry as she sprawled across his chest. He kissed her heatedly and she kissed him back, biting at his lip until he opened for her, letting her tongue taste his mouth. She was hungry tonight and unlikely to want to play for long. 

She pulled back and pushed up his chest, he pulled her back down and she struggled. “No, wait a minute,” she protested. She tried to pull away again but he held her to him with one hand across her back.

“Stop struggling, you like it,” he moaned, feeling himself harden. 

“No, Gan, seriously.” he kissed her neck and started to move down the column of her throat.

“Gan- VOLTFRUIT.”

He stopped and sat up, she slid down his torso and against his cock, drawing a moan out of them both. “You okay? What is it?” 

She breathed heavily and pushed her hair out of her face. “I was trying to tell you,” she leaned over him to pick up the box “to wait a minute.” She handed it to him without unseating herself, wiggling her bottom. 

“Open it,” she said as he stared at the box. She gave him a grin that made him think he might not actually want to open it.

He opened the box and looked at the contents, somewhat perplexed. “Wow.” he said. She giggled. The box held a crab claw-like sculpture, about six or seven inches in length and varying thickness. One end was clearly phallic, complete with a tapered head. “Did you...buy me a phallus?” 

She giggled and took it out of the box. “I bought it for _us_ , and they called it a strap on.” 

He touched the end, it was softer than he had anticipated, but still firm. What exactly was it supposed to strap to? “Where did you get this?” 

She cocked an eyebrow at him suspiciously. “Where do you think? Do you really think Hyrule would have anything like this?” her eyes glittered. She slid off his torso and slipped her pants off. Her panties were a little odd today, they looked more like a strappy harness than panties, and when she spread her legs, he could see that it basically was exactly that. 

“You’ve not been wearing panties this whole time?” he groaned, a hand sliding up her thigh. She bit her lip. “You’re so bad.”

She smacked his hand away and grabbed the toy, fiddling with it to fit it in through a hole, then sliding the other end inside herself with a groan. _Oh_.

“Oh.” he said out loud. He slid his hand under her and could feel the slick fluid dripping over the base of the toy and she moaned, grinding against his hand. “You want to use this on me?” 

“Please?” she asked, pouting. 

He sat up on his knees, kissing her and pulling her shirt over her head. He drew a nipple into his mouth and she tangled her fingers in his hair. She tugged at his sirwal and he wiggled out of it, his erection standing at full attention. 

“Is it too big?” she asked worriedly. “I think it’s about the same size as-”

“No, it should be fine.” He kissed her again. 

“Oh, good,” she smiled wickedly and hopped up to grab a small vial from the side table.

"Should we get started?" he asked her, trying to kiss her but she stopped him with her hand fisting in his thick red locks.

“You should start by sucking my cock.” and she dragged him by the hair to all fours, pressing her groin in his face. 

She almost never took the lead, and he would be lying if he said this wasn’t a turn on. He did as he was told and sucked that cock into his mouth. He even let out a low moan, which apparently drove her wild as she face fucked him.

“I want to fuck you,” she moaned, and she pulled away, “Strip and lay back.”

He pulled his shirt off faster than lightning, laying back on the floor as she commanded. She brought oiled fingers to the cleft of his ass and drew tiny circles around the tight hole. He let out a shaky breath. Her other hand stroked him slowly as she pressed one oiled finger into him, swirling the lubricant. 

“You’re so hard already, and your ass is so hot, my fingers are burning up.” she cooed. He tilted his hips to help her with the angle and let out a moan as she hit that sweet spot. She pulled back and inserted a second intertwined finger. “Oh, it’s so tight, will you even be able to take me?”

“One way to find out,” he ground out. Holy fuck this was so hot. 

“On your knees, slut.” He twitched at his usual line being thrown back at him. He rolled over and dutifully presented his ass to her. 

“Such a good boy,” she sang, dribbling more of the oil down the crevice and over his throbbing hole. She slathered more on her cock before pushing the tip against him, teasing him before pressing forward. 

He widened his knees a little as she spread his cheeks, pushing gently, gently-

“Ohhh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned as the head popped through the tight ring. He rocked forward onto his forearms, his forehead on his fists as she started to move gently. 

“Oh, Gan, ah, do you like that?” She held his hips tight, rocking forward too slow, too shallow. 

“More,” he whimpered, pressing back. 

She moaned again, pushing in deeper, harder, faster. “Oh, when you do that it presses against my clit.” He met her thrusts with his own, her movements becoming more frenzied as the other end of the toy slid delightfully inside her and against where she needed it most.

And that’s how Ganon ended up in this present state, intimately familiar with this beautiful crimson rug, silent witness and conspirator to his intensely erotic humiliation and desire. 

“Fuck me,” he moaned into the fibers. 

“Mmmmm I’m gonna come if you keep moving like that,” she moaned, thrusting forward, one hand now on his ass. “Oh, _Gan_ you want this? Do you like my girlcock inside your tight ass?”

He thrust against her at her encouragement. She stuttered and cried out, pushing against him tightly “Coming!” she managed, legs shaking. 

She took a moment to catch her breath. “Hmmm, you’re such a good slut, making sure I come first. Can you come like this? Do you want me to touch you?”

“Just fuck me,” he begged in frustration. He had been so close before she came, a few more strokes would have brought him over the edge. 

She began to fuck him again, harder than before and he yessed her: more, like that, please, so close! He shouldered his weight to one side, bringing his hand onto his cock to help ease the building pressure, he was going to spill any moment.

She pounded into him furiously, nails digging into the flesh of his ass and hips. "Don't stop," he pleaded just before he surged forward with the force of his orgasm, crying out into the floor and coming in thick hot bursts onto the rug. 

When she kept going, he roared as more cum spilled in a follow up orgasm he didn’t know he could have.

And she still didn’t stop, though the force of her thrusts slowed considerably. She rocked softly into him as she clearly reached for another-

“Ahh ha ha, Zelda, ah, I can’t-fruit!” His legs began to shake and his overheated cock trembled painfully and he came again, producing nothing but a brightfully agonizing orgasm from overstimulation. His hands clenched the rug, pulling it toward him. He bit the fold as he groaned loudly in white hot pleasure-pain, tears leaking from his eyes and entire body shaking. He struggled for the word, fuck what was it?!

“Close, so close, unghh” 

“Voltfruit!!” he cried pitifully, but it was too late, she finally came with a deep breathy moan. Her body succumbed to the shockwaves pulsing through her, exhaustion drawing the cock out too quickly and causing another cry and shudder from him as she collapsed across his back. 

“Oh, sorry, you said the word, I’m so sorry. I couldn't stop.” She babbled and unbuckled the harness and sighed as the strap-on slipped from her body, landing with a wet smack to join his own glorious proclamation of their tryst.

He rolled to the side, taking her with him. “Issokay, ‘sokay.” he murmured, holding her to his chest as she trembled. “Just, pull out slower next tim,.” he panted. 

She sat up “We can do it again?!” she asked excitedly.

He chuckled. “Don’t get too enthusiastic, I need some time to recover. That was- Wow.” He had been fucked senseless. 

She kissed him “You took it like such a good boy.” she let her hand trail over his arm. “You’re such a lovely fucktoy.”

They lay across that soft, beautiful rug, murmuring nothing and softly caressing each other until she started to climb off-

“No!” He caught her by the wrist and pulled her back. “Uh, it’s a little messy over there.” he said apologetically.

She smiled wide. “You came all over the rug, you dirty cockslut.” and she kissed him sweetly, in complete opposition to her words. She settled with her legs around his torso, laying her head on his chest and sighing happily. “Thank you.”

“Happy Lupercalia, Z.” Gan said, kissing the top of her head as she drifted off. He was going to have to figure out the best way to clean his favorite rug.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V-Day!


End file.
